pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Comeback Live ♪
Paradise Team (Prism Voice idols are in bold, SoLaMi♥Dressing has it because of episode 37 and co-centers get it during this live): Shine (co-center), Mizu, Sakura Starshine, Hoshizora, Mimi, Sophie, Aroma, Naru, Mizuki (co-center), Shion, Hikari, Reika, Rinne, Mirai (co-center), Mikami, Laala, Miho (only characters with pages are listed here) Coord: Paradise Coord Song: Make It! Scan the correct amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: It's been a long time we didn't see everyone with the legendary coord! Shine: Paradise Coord! Sakura, Mimi, Hoshizora, Mimi, Mizu, Sophie and Aroma: Paradise Coord, teehee! Meganee: The Paradise Coord really fits you all! Mizuki: Paradise Coord, min'na mo egao! Shion: Paradise Coord, igo! Hikari: Paradise Coord, igo! Reika: Paradise Coord! Rinne: Paradise Coord, happy-naru! Meganee: With ten Prism Voices you will win for sure! Mirai:Paradise Coord~ufufu~ Mikami:Paradise Coord ~mika~ Milana:Paradise Coord ~kira kira~ Milisa: Paradise Coord ~ufu~ Momo: Paradise Coord ~min'n no genki~ Mizu: Paradise Coord ~ehehe~ Kuro: Paradise Coord ~yami~ Miho: Paradise Coord ~miho~ Yukiko: Paradise Coord ~arinsu~ Aika: Paradise Coord ~ai~ Mina: Paradise Coord ~mimimi~ Megane: WAIT WHAT?! A sudden comeback by Naru Ayase! Will she make it glow this time or fail again?! Naru: Paradise Coord, happy-Naru! Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Shine: I'll do my best...! Naru: I failed to make the Paradise Coord glow. I'll try and try until I do it! Starshine team: Daijoubu! Sophie: Min'na... Aroma: I can't believe I do look good in this pink and white coord! Devils don't like white-devi! Mirai: Watch me, Haruka, i'll save you for sure! Mikami: There is nothing impossible for an Amazing Idol Mikamin ~ Kuro: The power of darkness will help you ~ Inori ~ (without Mikami and Mirai): Ganbarisu ~ Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara Risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi complete shiyou Mizuki: Shilulu, I'm sorry. I'm going to see you and say this out loud! Kotori, wait for us! Shion: We'll definitely break the rules holding you down! Hikari: Makasette! Reika: Prism Voice... Rinne: With Naru with me, I'll definitely do my best to revive them! Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! MAKING DRAMA, SWITCH ON! The Paradise Team performs Tokimeki Present for You, some sweets come out from the box along with Awakened Milulu & Shilulu CYALUME CHANGE! The Paradise Coord starts glowing (put your lines please ^^) Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Naru: I did it? I DID IT! Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokorobosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Mizuki: Step 1, completed! Onto the next step! Step wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi minna de on the stage Mirai: Almost here ^^ Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no ticket Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Suddently Kotori wakes up as her PriTicket fixes Kotori: Min'na, arigato SHiMer: Kotori! Rinne: Yoroshiku, Kotori-chan! Shion: Save the intros, we still have to wake up everyone else! Kotori performs Tick Tock Flower and changes into her awakened form Akogare wa kitto asu no michishirube Risou no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou Nagasu ase mo namida mo mina Kirameki ni kawaru Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara! PuriParadise! The song stops and there's no one else to awake... right? After Live Naru: WE DID IT!--- Huh? I thought there was Haruka-san's broken PriTicket! But she wasn't awakened yet! Why is it gone?! Meganee: System-desu! Actually, a Vocal Doll has to make lives at least once every few days! Haruka doesn't dance from a bit now, and in the idol database there isn't any Haruka Bokerdole! *shows her pc* Mizu, Starshine, Sophie, Aroma and Naru: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Everyone except Shilulu and Reika: EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH???????? Shilulu: So, we won't see Haruka-oneechan again? (Tears in eyes) Reika: KiSeKi... (Yes, as in the unit) Meganii: Actually, this never happened before! We could try to reset her, so you could get her PriTicket and scan it? But, I can't promise there won't be errors! Resetting is dangerous, she could come out without her skills or worse! Mizuki: Shinochi, can you predict what will happen Shion: (Does her go thing) I can't read ahead! Hikari: EEEEHHHHH???? If Shion can't read ahead, then it really is a really impossible task? Who votes for taking the risk? Hanako's charas: We will try! Meganee and Meganii: So, it's fine to reset her? Mizuki: Uh... Ok. Let's do it Everyone except Reika: Yeah! Reika: Omoide... (Memory) (Yes, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make Reika kinda like she can see the future xD) Meganee: Then you'll find us in the PriPara Hills rooftop! We'll reset the PriTicket right there, so be sure to come! (Roleplay continues here) Category:Mirai's Shows Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Reika's Shows Category:Rinne's Shows Category:Ivanly912 Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Shine's shows Category:Mikami's Shows Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess